Jan'Li Wu Limu-Baitang
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Sturmrufer |Arsenal = http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/character/die-aldor/Janli/simple |Vorname = Jan'Li Wu |Nachname = Lumi-Baitang |Geburt = Wandernde Insel |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Gilde = The Trolling Dutchman |Haarfarbe = Rotbraun |Augenfarbe = Grün |Gesinnung = Chaotisch neutral}}"Der wilde Geist des Unfugs und die umwerfende, ätzende Persönlichkeit einer Gewitterhexe. In einer Person!" 'Janli, der wilde Geist des Unfugs' Die mit Sicherheit ungewöhnlichste Pandaren, auf die Ihr treffen könnt. Falls sie Euch überhaupt in der Menge auffällt, denn dies ist oft genau das, was sie nicht möchte. Sie ist mit einer elsternhaften, diebischen und gewieften Natur gesegnet mit dem im pandarischen Charakter kaum wiederzufindenen Talent zum Schalk und Schabernack,- seht Ihr sie, ist es meistens schon zu spät und um Euch herum schon heiloses Chaos ausgebrochen, Frauen um ihren Schmuck erleichtert und den Herren daneben das teure Geschenk von Neuem aufgeschwatzt worden... 'Vorgeschichte' (In Bearbeitung) 'Abenteuer in den östlichen Königreichen (kleine Auswahl)' Anfangszeit in Sturmwind (In Bearbeitung) "Der Wald, der Menschen frisst..." - Merkwürdiges... - Ich sehe... dumme Fellies! - Der Spuk hat ein Ende (In Bearbeitung) Sturmwindgeschichten "Hexerei und Verrat" "Gestohlen oder gefunden? Interpretationssache!" "Kekse auf Wanderschaft" (In Bearbeitung) 'Geschriebene Werke und Landkarten' (In Bearbeitung) 'Zweifelhafte Aktivitäten' Sprachkenntnisse Es ist nicht sicher, ob und wie gut sie die Gemeinsprache wirklich spricht. Oft passieren ihr Flüchtigkeitsfehler, oft plappert sie wirres oder unverständliches Zeug. Der Schweregrad ihrer Fehler kann enorme Differenzen beschreiben und daher ist es schwer, nun auszumachen, was ihre wirklichen Sprachfertigkeiten sind und was nur vorgetäuschte Unsicherheit ist. Es scheint, als lege sie dies oft als Vorwand dar, um unangenehme Fragen nicht beantworten zu müssen oder unangenehmen Situationen entkommen zu können. Es ist allerdings auch in Betracht zu ziehen, dass sie sehr schnell Worte und Grammatikregeln vergisst (wie so vieles) besonders wenn sie Angst hat, sie Falsches ausgeschnappt hat oder schlichtweg keine Lust hat, sich richtig zu artikulieren. Während ihrer Reisen, hat sie einige Fetzen Draeneiisch, Darnassisch, Zwergisch und Goblinisch gelernt. Goblinisch beherrscht sie davon allerdings noch am Besten, was sogar ausreicht, um ihr einige Vorteile in Beutebucht zu verschaffen. Schätze, Sammelleidenschaft und Beutezüge Jan'Lis Leidenschaft ist das Sammeln von Schätzen. Das liebt sie sogar noch mehr als gutes Essen oder Bräu. Denn was ist es im Vergleich zu Abenteuern und Schatzsuchen, stundenlang vor einem Kochtopf zu stehen und das heiße Wasser zu beobachten? Ihrer Vorliebe für Schätze geht sie schon seit ihrer Jugend nach und nicht immer nur mit "mäßigem" Erfolg: In all den Jahren ist es ihr bereits gelungen, eine Fülle von Schätzen anzuhäufen die sie entweder vergräbt, in Baumhöhlen oder Erdlöchern versteckt. Selten ist es ihr wichtig, ihre Schätze direkt und "immer parat" zu haben. Versteckte Schätze *'Unzählige Amulette, '''die angeblichen, magischen Wert haben und Macht verleihen sollen. In Wirklichkeit sind diese oft nicht einmal auf wertvollen Metallen oder Steinen gefertigt, sondern oft einfach nur Knochen, getrocknete Beeren und ausgehölte Nussschalen. *Ein paar in Knochen oder Holz geschnitzte '''Totems'. *Schwere Goldringe und Ketten, deren Glanz aber meistens schon sehr lange verblasst ist. *Ein paar''' Gemälde,' die, nun verbuddelt, wohl nicht mehr so schön aussehen wie vorher... *"Höllschreis '''Axt'"- wurde ihr verkauft von einem schurkigen Nervling, der ihr das Ding aufschwatzte mit dem Argument, sie müsse darauf aufpassen, da diese Waffe besonders wertvoll sei und nicht in falsche Hände geraten dürfe. Angeblich handele es sich um die Axt des Kriegsoberhauptes "Höllschrei" und birge die Macht, den laufenden Krieg zu unterbinden. Die Verarbeitung aber war von minderer Qualität, die Klinge verborgen und vernarbt- das Blut daran war allerdings sehr frisch. Der Grund wohl, weshalb sie jemand schnellstmöglich loswerden wollte, denn dies ist ganz sicher nicht Höllschreis Axt gewesen... In ihrem Zimmer verborgen *Eine rubinfarbene Korallenkrone, die sie irgendwelchen "Fischmenschen" bei der Küste Westfalls abgenommen hat. Ob es sich dabei um Naga oder Murlocks handelte, kann sie bis heute nicht genau sagen. *Ein getrocknetes Tier, das einer Mischung aus Katze und Schlange ähnelt. Der Körper ist etwa 30cm lang, hat nur zwei Vorderbeine die denen Pranken von Katzen ähneln, ebenso einen felinen Kopf und einen sich verjüngenden Schlangenleib. Hierbei könnte es sich um eine unentdeckte Art handeln wie zum Beispiel eine Unterart der Drachen. Aber es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass es einfach nur eine verrottete, mumifizierte Katze ist, die unter Bedingungen der Witterung und Räuberfraß schon einen Teil ihres Körpers eingebüßt hat. *Den "glitzernden, tolligen Stab der Funkelheit der Naaru aus dem Herzen der Schörb'mwelt" hat sie sich auf eine ihrer Reisen "angeeignet": in einem unbeobachteten Moment während einer Führung durch die geheiligten Ruinen der Draenei ist ihr dieses besonders kostbare Stück in die Hände gefallen. Da niemand auf den Pandaren Acht zu geben pflegte, hatte sie sich mit dem wertvollen Beutegut abgesetzt und ist alleine ins Lager zurückgekehrt. *Allerhand Münzen, die für niemanden wohl einen Wert haben. Und falls doch, würde sie sie nicht gegen materielle Dinge eintauschen. *Eine kostbare Vase, vielleicht alt-zwergischen Ursprungs. Das Ding sieht schon sehr alt und mitgenommen aus. Obwohl sie dieses Objekt als schön empfindet, taugt es für sie nur, um ihre Münzen darin aufzubewahren. *Sehr und noch in gutem Zustand befindet sich der volle, prächtige''' Pelz eines Wildworgen''' als Bettvorleger in ihrem Zimmer, auch wenn sie keinerlei Groll gegen Worgen hegt (behauptet sie). Vielmehr ist es so, dass sie dieses Geschöpf (das sie hat "zufällig" sterben sehen) noch eine Weile auch nach dessen Tode "in Ehren" halten möchte... Die allgemeingültigen Bilder von Besitz und Eigentum, Stehlen und Rauben sind ihr fremd. Für sie kann ein jeder alles mitnehmen, das sich nicht hinter den "abgeschlossenen Türen aus dem 'Bau oder Nest' eines 'noch lebendigen, denkenden Wesens' befindet. Das heißt, sie empfindet es für richtig, "Fundstücke" mitzunehmen oder die Beutel anderer zu pflücken, denn diese befinden sich ja "nicht in ihrer Behausung", sondern nur "an ihrem Leib, wo sie so oder so schnell verloren gehen können, es ist also dafür vorgesehen!". Sie teilt ihr Beutegut großzügig und meist unentgeldlich oder gegen Tauschware, sodass man ihr auch nicht einen kriminellen Vorsatz oder Hehlerei nachsagen kann. Und sie hat zudem ein unbeschreibliches Talent der Manipulation, den Leuten ihr Hab und Gut abzuschwatzen, auch oft ohne, dass diese es bemerken. Noch erwähnt sie ihr äusserst ausgeprägtes Geschick dafür, immer zur Stelle zu sein, wenn es zufällig etwas abzugreifen gibt. Ob all dies Absicht oder Unbedarftheit ist, lässt sie zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt noch nicht klären. Lügen und Lauschen Einer der grundlegenden Fehler im Umgang mit einem wilden Geist wie dem ihren ist es, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen oder gar zu ignorieren. Oft ist es die sturmwinder Arroganz und Aparthie der Bewohner, die es ihr ermöglichen, die wildesten Geschehnisse ungeachtet zu verfolgen und Gesprächen mit brisanten Themen zu folgen. Nicht selten "tauscht" sie dann ihr Schweigeversprechen gegen ein paar Kostbarkeiten ein, lässt sich die Informationen bei anderen ebenfalls mit materiellen Zuwendungen vergüten oder, um der Sache noch die Krone aufzusetzen, rollt damit in bärischer "Neugier auf das, was dann passieren würd" zur nächsten Stadtwache und plaudert munter alles aus. So geschah es, dass der kleine Hexerklüngel der jüngst in Sturmwind sein Unwesen trieb zerschlagen werden konnte und eine untote Kald'dorei in Gewahrsam genommen werden konnte. Es konnte ja keiner damit rechnen, dass die beiden Bärenohren und Bärenäuglein dort in der Nähe in guter Koalition mit dem flotten Bärenschnabel sind und alsbald das Gehörte und Gesehene zu den Wachen tragen... Auch der Hinweis, wer mitsamt der Elfe aus dem Verlies getürmt ist, kam von ihr. Ausserdem hat sie ein wundervolles Talent, Leuten Lügen aufzutischen, damit diese dann im direkten Umfeld Unruhe stiften. 'Jan'Li und die Freibeuter' (In Bearbeitung) 'Ständige Ausrüstung' 'Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse' 'Zitate' Janli betreffend: *"Für eine Pandare kochst du überaus schlecht, Madam!", von der Schiffsprediger Kina. *"Luchst mir immer mein Trollkraut ab und lässt dich dann damit von den Hafenwachen erwischen. Du bist ein bisschen sehr blöd manchmal...", von selbiger Person. *"Mein Gott, seit wann sind Wale an Board eines Schiffes erlaubt und warum trägt er Fell?", unbekannt. *"Ich glaube, das ist kein Wal, das ist eine fette Robbe!", Dockarbeiter. *"Trau ihr nicht. Sie ist ein Bombär. Halb Bär, halb Bombe...", Gar'raiq, Juniorschiffstechniker. *"Da hat die mir schon das dritte Fernrohr geklaut...", Kina. Zu Janli: *"Du trollst doch!" (ihre Antwort: "Wie bitte? Ich ge-ba-äre mich hier allerhöchstens, statt dich zu be-troll-trotteln!") *"Aber sicher kannst du mein Rapier haben, während ich mich eiligst aus dem Staub mache..." (nachdem ein Mann in den Gossen Sturmwinds noch an selber Stelle einen "seltsamen Tod" durch eine Hiebwaffe fand) *"Also weißt du, das ist nun ganz schlecht..." Von Jan'Li: *"Der Mann ist tot, Jii'm, der braucht das nicht mehr..." *"WHOOOOOOOOOOAH!" *"Die da, die Mönches, die tun das da. Dieses... 'HAYAAAAAA!' und diese 'SWOOSH! HOOOYUH!', weißt du?" *Dabei gestikuliert und fuchtelt sie in angemessener und anschaulicher Weise herum* (sic) *"Ui, wie das glänzt. Es glänzt in meiner Pranke sicher noch schöner!" *"Kann ich mir das bitte einmal ausleihen?", "Ich gebe es auch zurück.", "Irgendwann. Demnächst. Bald." "Sicher. Also, vielleicht..." *"Die östlichen Königreiche haben ein Fest nur für's Bräutrinken? PHANTASTOMATISCH!" (sic) *"Zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt wird es Antworten geben. Bis dahin, kann ich leider nicht verstehen, was du sagst. Om nom nom nom *nuschel nuschel*, weischt du?" *"Morgentot hat Dreck im Mund." *"Ich mach' das einfach nicht!" *"Also weißt du, das ist nun ganz schlecht..." (sic) 'Unkategorisiertes & Verschiedenes' *Janli isst eigentlich kein Fleisch (obgleich sie gerne damit droht, jemanden zu verspeisen, wenn er ihr gehörig auf die Nerven geht) und verschmäht auch das ein oder andere Mal Bräu, wenn sie für letzteres Tee als Ersatz bekommen kann. *Ihre Fähigkeit, zwischen Draeneimännern und Draeneifrauen zu unterscheiden, ist sehr begrenzt. Ob dies allerdings mit unschönen und ungewollten (?) Begegnungen in der Nähe Sturmwinds zutun hat, ist ungewiss. *Insgeheim hasst sie Nachtelfmänner. Nicht, weil die ihr etwas Böses getan hätten oder keine respektablen Mitglieder der Allianz. An nachtelfischer Weisheit liegt es auch nicht. Der Grund ist einfach: Janli findet Nachtelfen einfach hässlich. *Sie versteht nicht, wie Todesritter entstehen und noch existieren können und versucht daher, andere dazu zu bringen, mit ihnen zu interagieren, um das Verhalten der Beteiligten dann studieren zu können. *Sie ist allergisch gegen Friedensblumen und muss in deren Nähe immer niesen. 'Trivia & Hints' Da der Spielerschaft hinter diesem Charakter sehr an Spaß, Insider-Jokes, Schabernack und Unfug gelegen ist, sind Referenzen zu Dingen in der World of Warcraft oder der realen Welt nicht selten. Einige Beispiele: *Janli besitzt drei kleine Begleitertiere: "Myam-Käthe", ein Silbertabbykätzchen. Anspielung auf die "Nyan-Cat", gemischt mit dem Genuschelten Pandaren-Dialekt, der aus dem "Nyan" ein "Myam" machte; "Kleine Luu-Ling", ein Gepardenjunges mit Anspielung auf den Kosenamen einer Freundin aus dem realen Leben; eine pandarische Schildkröte namens "Kou Pa", als Anspielung auf die "Koopa". *Janlis ursprünglicher Charaktername sollte "Kichi" sein, und mit ihrem roten Fell und dem Fuchsschwanz eine Anspielung auf den roten Panda "Kichi" aus der Kinderserie "Jungle_Book_Shonen_Mowgli" sein In dieser ist der Charakter "Kichi" ein kleiner roter Panda der beste Freund der Hauptfigur. Die Figur zeichnete sich hauptsächlich durch ihre unbeholfene Niedlichkeit und dem Hang zum (ungewollten) Unruhestiften aus. *Auch in ihrem Nachnamen versteckt sich noch eine Anspielung auf die reale Welt... *"Chillkröten zu reiten macht Spaß. Jeder sollte sich ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen. Probiert's mal doch auch mal mit Chillkröten...", als einzige OOC-Information im Flag. Die Bedeutung ist vermutlich dem ungeeigneten Leser vermutlich nicht klar, soll aber eigentlich auf den eigentlichen Zweck des Rollenspiels hinweisen: Spaß und Abenteuer. Sich selbst nicht zu ernst und nicht zu wichtig nehmen und die Sache gelassener zu sehen. Auch ist hier wieder eine kleine Anspielung auf das Dschungelbuch zu finden. Alles nicht zu ernst nehmen und ein wenig lockerer an das Rollenspiel herangehen (Neudeutsch "gechillt") würde einiges verbessern. Nur ein Rollenspiel, das einem vor dem Ausloggen zum Lächeln gebracht hat, war ein gutes Rollenspiel. *An unlustigen Regentagen wird in ihrem Flag die Rasse zu "Tanarischer stachellos-Igel" und die Klasse zu "IC kein DK" geändert, um für Verwirrung auf dem Kathedralenplatz zu sorgen. 'Galerie' Janlee.png|Portait 490640.jpg|Janli beim Besuch der Wildblumenfelder in Nähe Seenhains. 673845.jpg|Jan'Li in ihrer bevorzugten Bekleidung bei Wald- und Stadtaufenthalten. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere